One Vision Closer
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: Tezuka Miki always had been interested in mysteries and adventure. Everyday, she is out always finding a mystery to solve and crack. But she always lives like a outcast, to her parents, brother and people at school, but she acts is she doesn't mind. Until she starts unraveling the secrets her parents hid from her... No romance.


People rely on other people to live in this world. As their life progress, they gain trust, friendship and love from their love ones. People grow, and walk up their steps to the dream…

Even now, I still don't believe that. Dwelling in the past, I just keep digging to find the light I never found…

"Wait!" Running down the street, I jumped over knocked over trash cans and boxes in the alleyways. Stepping out in to the busy street, I looked to my side, "Where did he go?" Suddenly, images of street signs and store windows flooded my mind and my eyes widened, "This way." Taking a right, I speed down the street to the busy intersection.

Down the busy intersection, the pursued being caught upon my presence stepped out on to the busy road.

"No!" Jumping through the crowd, I landed on my stomach on the rough cement, but caught the long and slender body in time. Looking up at the white tail in my face, I grinned widely. Sitting up, I wiped my bleeding chin and wrapped my arm around the white cat struggling to get out of my grasp. "Yoshi! Missing cat, Blanca captured!" The cat hissed and clawed my cheek and hands.

"Itai!"

* * *

"Here you go!" I handed the elderly lady her missing pet.

"My, thank you very much, Miki-chan. How can I ever thank you?"

"No need to thank me." I told her rubbing the back of my head, "It was a fun chase." I bowed forward, "If she escapes again, feel free to ask me. I'll gladly search for her again." I turned on my heel and ran down the hall.

I'm Miki, I'm an  
detective. This spring I became my first year of middle school at Seigaku. Anyways, I love mysteries! Especially Conan's books of Sherlock! My dream is to become the greatest detective!

…

Although most of the things I do is look for lost items and pets… but! I will not back down! This part is just the first few steps of a big dream!

Opening the door, I looked down to see who was home. I saw no pair of shoes in the front. Nodding, I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"Tadaima desu."

"Welcome back." Jumping, I looked up to the male at the doorway to the living room.

"A-Ara! Onii-sama…" I laughed nervously, "You were home…"

"Aa," My 'brother', Tezuka Kunimitsu just turned and left the hallway.

"Eh- Ah-…" Sighing, I took my shoes off and set them to the side. Walking passed the living room door; I headed up to my room. Closing the door, I put up the locks put on my door and walked to my desk.

Yeah, my brother is the Captain of the Seigaku tennis club… a amazing tennis player, an amazing student and a great role model. Everyone in the school admires him…

Compared to him, I'm just a small shadow hidden by the light given off by him.

Even living with him, I feel that I'm nothing more than a stranger. Ever since I was a young, he kept my distance from me. I was always left behind…

Putting on the bandages on my chin, I sighed and leaned against the headboard of my bed. Resting my head on my knees, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Miki! Ohayo!" Maname patted my back as she greeted me. I turned to her with a smile.

"Ohayou na no da, Maname."

"Oya, what did you do to your face?"

"I was chasing Sachie-san's cat again."

"Oh, Blanca." Maname laughed, "How did that go?"

"I caught her." I sighed, "She was really slick."

"Maa, she's still young."

"If she's not careful, she'll be hit by a car one day."

"Well, cats have nine lives. I'm sure she'll manage."

I let out a sigh. Then a sudden voice called out to me.

"Miki."

I jumped and turned to my brother, "Ah-" I stepped closer to Maname, "Yes?"

"You forgot your lunch." He handed me my lunch.

"Ah- thank you…" I grabbed Maname's arm quickly, "Maname, let's hurry! Haruna is probably waiting." I pulled her down the hall and in to our classroom as eyes of other students followed me down.

And the second I stepped in to my classroom, a group of girls surrounded me.

"Nee! Tezuka-san! Can you introduce us to your brother?!"

"Are you close with him?"

"What is he like at home?"

I stood in the group of girls unsure what to say, until I was pulled back by a strong grasp and up in to the air.

"Oryaaaa~!" Haruna yelled as she pulled me back. "MORNING! MIKI!"

"UWa-!"

"H-Haruna!" Maname yelled. Haruna laughed and spun around on her heel as I was pulled with her.

"Ha- Ha- R-r—ru—na-sa-n!" I yelled.

"Haruna!"

* * *

"Are you okay, Miki-chan?" Matsuri asked. I sat down at the desk with my head down in the little compartment room used as a student counselor. Matsuri set down a cup of tea next to me. "Here, and was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, I just wanted to escape from the classroom." I told her. Matsuri smiled sweetly.

"Okay, honey or sugar?"

"Honey, please."

"Milk or cream?"

"Milk." Matsuri placed small dishes and sat down with her cup of tea. I poured in the milk and honey and took a big sip.

"Ah, here." Matsuri handed me paper of missing animals, "Sorry it isn't much."

"No, this is fine. Thanks." I looked through the papers. Then I came to a missing child flyer, "Hm? This-"

"A cop was passing out flyers and I got one." Matsuri opened her laptop, "Are you interested in to that one?"

"Hm…" I studied the flyer, "Aa, I'll look around for this one." I finished my tea and got up. "Thanks, Matsuri. I'll be going."

"Hai, be careful."

"Ryoukai nano da!"

I took my bag and headed home first to change my clothes. Going to my closet, I changed in to a white dress shirt and brown short with black knee socks. Grabbing my brown coat and a brown cap, I ran down pulling on my brown boot. "Itekimasu," I ran out of the house and pulled out the missing child paper.

* * *

"Now… where do I start?"

I put the paper back in to my pocket and began asking around people about the girl. Many people shook their heads as in no and told me they didn't know the girl. I asked Maname's cousins who worked as a cop, but they told me she went missing two days ago near the park during 3 pm.

After an hour of searching, I sat in the park sighing. "So much for collecting evidence…" I looked at the paper and got up, "Might as well look around the park…"

Next thing I know, I was on my knee looking under the play dome looking for clues. Some people stared at me strangely.

"Mama? What is that girl doing?"

"Shh! Don't look!"

Embarrassing…

Crawling around, I saw nothing. Deeply sighing, I looked down. "Great, what now…" I put my hand on the dome and my eyes widened as images of a girl being taken away by a masked man in to the woods.

Oh, I forgot to mention, but I have an mysterious ability unlike others. I don't know what to call it, but I can see events in the future or past, like visions. But mostly these visions are images of events that occur or will occur when I come in contact with an object involved or I'm just in deep thought.

Anyway…

I got up and looked around, "Where?" I headed in to the woods and looked for any other clues. I looked down and saw a small glint in the dirt. Getting down getting a better view, I saw it was a beaded hair piece. I grasped it and again, images ran through my minds. I turned and ran through the woods following the pathway the images showed me.

"This way… it's definitely." I kept running, until I jumped out on to a cement ground. Looking around, I was completely unsure of where I was. I glanced around, but the trail ran cold from here. "Ah! What to do now?!"

"Who may you be?" I jumped and turned to a boy.

He was obviously older, probably close to my brother's age. He had dark purple-ish, blue-ish hair, with a mole under his right eye. He was in tennis wear… For some reason, his appearance irritated me.

"Are you lost, Kid?"

"I'm in search of someone." I told him. I took the flyer from my pocket, "Do you know anything about this girl?" I asked.

"Ahn~ never seen her." I sighed.

"Geez, no help." I glanced around, "Where is this place?" I asked the boy.

"Why should I answer to you? You shouldn't even be here."

"I'm investigating, I'm a detective." The boy raised an eye.

"Is that so? Then may I see a badge."

"Eh?"

Well, that got me to be thrown out by a security guard. I landed with a thud and heard the boy laugh.

"Nice try, kid." I sat up and turned the kid with a glare.

"Ano yarou…" I got up, "Ba~ka!"


End file.
